A drunk mind speaks a sober heart
by harlspuddin
Summary: A really drunk Joker opens his heart and talks to Harley about his feelings. Situated after Suicide Squad. FLUFF


This is my first Joker x Harley fic. I really loved them in Suicide Squad so decided to write something even though I have a looooong time without writing.

 **Warning:** English is not my native language so there might be some grammar mistakes and wrong expressions, sorry. Also too much fluff, some sexual innuendos, and ooc.

* * *

The infamous clown couple, king and queen of Gotham are just returning back home after their first date night since Joker broke her out of Belle Reve. Kissing, laughing, and tripping over things as they walk by. It was for sure a fun night. Harley had a few drinks maybe two or three cocktails, she's not a heavy drinker and usually prefers non-alcoholic drinks so she was still sober. Mr. J on the other hand was drowned in booze; wobbling, mumbling incoherently and laughing uncontrollably.

They finally got into their bedroom and fell together over the bed. Joker fell on top of her but she rolled him over so she could get up and take off her sparkly and mini red dress.

Joker was lying on bed half asleep and mumbling a song that got stuck in his head. As soon as he spotted Harley in nothing else but underwear he quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her waist to playfully pull her towards him to bed. _"Puddin, let me go…"_ -. Harley could just giggle at his game. _"Oh no no, that I won't do"_ \- . As he placed himself on top of her making her lie down underneath him. He buried his face between her neck and her shoulder and Harley started paying with his hair as she assumed he was about to sleep, although the little kisses he was placing on her neck and his hand rubbing her thigh told her otherwise.

She loves it when Joker is this happy and sweet to her because it speaks a lot about his feelings. He has never said 'I love you' but he's the Joker, right? The terrifying king of Gotham , of course words like those won't came out easy from him and she understands so she takes every little detail, every little shown of affection as a proof of love, and right now she knows he's saying 'I love you' in each kiss.

 _"I love ya, Puddin"-._ smiled and hugged him tighter.

 _"… And I love you, Pumpkin"_ -. He whispered to her ear.

Her eyed opened wide; she grabbed his face and pulled him away her neck so he could look directly at her. A small grunt came out of his mouth.

 _"W-what? …What'd ya say?"_

Joker stared for two seconds at the shine in her eyes and got a little closer to her. - _"Didn't you clean your ears today, honey? I said: 'AND- I- LOVE- YOU- PUMPKIN' "_ -. Emphasizing each word and finished the sentence with one of his typical laughs.

" _Oh my Puddin!"_ -. She hugged him tight and kissed him hard on his lips. - _"It's the first time you say it!"_ -. Her smile was the widest he has ever seen.

Joker seemed to be confused at her reaction- _"Is it?_ "

She nodded.

 _"It's just that… I'm not sure how this works"_ -. He smiled ironically .- _"This is love, right? I mean, I never had anyone like you, anyone who see me and love me the way you do… and that makes me feel 'funny' things that I've never felt before."_

 _"Really?"_.- She can't stop smiling.

 _"I never thought I'll feel this, tried to convince myself that I was using you for my needs, that you were my toy and I could get rid off you anytime I want to… But now, I just know can't live without you, babe. I never realized it until you were away from me when Batsy sent you to that filthy jail and I couldn't find you… I didn't know what to do anymore, I was hopeless, and I…"_ -. Joker took a deep breath and saw when her expression turned serious and worried.- _"You what?"_

 _"…I'd decided to cut out with that bullshit life that's going to be without you"_

Harley gasped at the thought of his Puddin killing himself.- _"No!..."_

 _"If it wasn't because Frost found information about you I wouldn't be here. I was lost without you, Harl. You're everything to me"_ -. He reached her lips and they lost themselves in a passionate kiss, tasting the alcohol in each other's breath.- _"I need you in my life, honey"_ -. He broke the kiss but their foreheads were still together.- _"You know is not just sex, I mean… I love banging you like an animal, I love your marvelous body"_ -. Harley gave him a naughty smile and bit her lip, she knows for sure they're both sex-starved beasts.- _"You're my other half, my partner in crime, my queen. Ain't no fun joke without you, pumpkin. That's why I'm not gonna let anyone put a finger on you again"_.

 _"…my Puddin"_ -. Harley had no words to describe how happy he just made her. So she just smiled, hugged him as tight as she could and let escape some tears of joy.

 _"I love you… I adore you, baby"_ -. He whispered with a grin, in between the kisses he was placing on her neck-. _"I'm so fucking in love with you"_

Harley, of course, couldn't be any happier – _"And I love you, Puddin"_.

They stayed in that position until he fell asleep. Slowly she rolled him to her side, carefully took off his clothes and put him on his pajama pants. She took off her bra and put on the white shirt he was wearing, and lay over his naked tattooed chest. She was still smiling, his words made her so happy; is not like she doubted about his feelings but hear him talk about them was all she wanted.

Yes, he was insanely drunk, in the next day he might not remember anything he just said. But she will. Tomorrow he'll likely wake up in a terrible mood due to the hangover, but there's still gonna be a big smile on her face because he just said it. Joker told her about how big is his love. She knew that despite his alcoholic condition he was speaking his heart out; she could see it in his eyes. She loves him and he loves her too. They're madly in love with each other. They're a mad addictive love.

She smacked his cheek and cuddle towards him.- _"G'night, puddin"_

* * *

It ended up cheesier than I expected -.-

Anyway, thanks for reading


End file.
